Various techniques for controlling a device capable of autonomous movement, such as cars, robots, and drones, have been recently developed.
In one example, Patent Literature 1 below discloses a technique for controlling the actuation of a robot on the basis of a user operation on a webpad. In addition, Patent Literature 2 below discloses a technique for controlling the actuation of a robot in response to a touch operation on a CG image displayed on a touch screen.